


El Lado Perdedor

by randomfandoms7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternating Narration and Epistolary, Angst with a Happy Ending, Description of Torture/Injuries, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epistolary, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, John Watson Has Feelings, John is a Mess, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining John Watson, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, Sherlock has feelings, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Texting, There is NO Mary here, Traducción, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, trigger warning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms7/pseuds/randomfandoms7
Summary: Sherlock fue la única persona cuya pérdida había puesto al Capitán John Watson de rodillas.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoSilverWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSilverWolf/gifts), [englandwouldfalljohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Losing Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105424) by [EchoSilverWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSilverWolf/pseuds/EchoSilverWolf), [englandwouldfalljohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn). 



> Nota de las autoras: Por favor prestad atención a las fechas. Esta historia irá dando saltos en el tiempo en algunos sitios. Está lo suficientemente claro pero ponemos esto aquí para asegurarnos.

La altura es vertiginosa mientras mira hacia abajo a las oscuras calles de Londres. Todo el tiempo pasado aquí, en este hospital, en su vida antes y después de conocer a Sherlock y nunca antes había subido hasta aquí. Nunca estuvo en la azotea de San Bart.

 

Un escalofrío de pánico y vértigo le recorre el cuerpo y retrocede un paso, lejos del borde, para recobrar el aliento

 

¿Había sido así para él también? ¿Sintió miedo o solamente desesperanza en ese momento? ¿O ambos, como John ahora?

 

Han pasado casi dos años desde que Sherlock saltara y el dolor no se ha mitigado. Las pesadillas siguen siendo vívidas. El dolor igual de paralizador. Imágenes de brazos moviéndose y ese largo abrigo ondeando. El espeluznante golpazo de un cuerpo golpeando la acera. El olor de la lluvia y el hierro. La sangre. Tanta sangre. La sangre nunca le había molestado: ¿por qué lo haría ahora? Para un hombre que había visto a gente desangrarse en sus propias manos, la sangre no debería molestarle. Y realmente, tampoco la muerte. Era un soldado y un médico. Había visto su parte de ambas cosas. Hasta el día que la sangre rodeó rizos oscuros e inexpresivos ojos cardenillo. Hasta la muerte de su mejor amigo no había sabido que todo el color del mundo de John había sido absorbido junto con la voluntad de vivir de su alma.

 

Cada mórbido detalle memorizado. Las vistas. Los sonidos. Los olores. Su personal tipo de infernal palacio mental.

 

Sus propias palabras ahogadas se repetían en su mente.

 

-Dejadme pasar por favor. Es mi amigo.

 

Una muñeca aún cálida sin pulso. Manos apartándole. El zumbido producido por el shock asentándose en su cabeza.

 

Vuelve deprisa, burlándose de él, y se cae arrodillado a la luz de la luna justo como había hecho sobre la acera dos años antes. Esta vez bajo las estrellas, a centímetros del último lugar donde Sherlock Holmes había estado.

 

_Dejadme pasar por favor. Es mi amigo,_ se repite en su cabeza. Amigo. Su amigo. El mejor y hombre más sabio que jamás había conocido. Su **mejor** amigo.

 

_Ambos sabemos que eso no es totalmente cierto_ , una voz con tono cantarín de otro hombre muerto en su cabeza se burla de él.

 

Y es cierto. Era mucho más que solo un amigo. Era noches pasadas sin aliento por las carreras, era sarcasmo e ingenio, era comida para llevar y telebasura. Era cabezas en el congelador y ojos en el microondas. Era risa y compañía, Sherlock fue la única persona a la que, con todo su ser, había amado de verdad. Debido a su propia cobardía las palabras habían quedado sin decir.

 

Sacude la cabeza y ese último pensamiento se va. Las manos apretándose y soltándose a sus lados.

 

Sherlock fue la única persona cuya pérdida había puesto al Capitán John Watson de rodillas…muy literalmente.

 

Mira hacia el cielo, hacia las constelaciones, pequeñas cosas lejanas que eran ordinarias y delebles para el hombre que ahora sabe que no puede vivir sin él.

 

Aquí, solo, finalmente lo haría. Ese irritante deseo que había estado combatiendo. Ahora. Esta noche. Acabaría. No habría nota. ¿Quién necesitaría una? Ni pastillas, ni alcohol ni armas. Ninguna salida fácil.

 

No. Tenía que ser aquí, solo.

 

Tiene que ser **aquí** para que la gente sepa porqué.

 

_Déjales que hablen, hacen poco más._

 

En el mismo lugar, de la misma forma. Con solo el cielo como testigo.

 

Con una voz ahogada, débilmente le habla al parpadeante manto de encima.

 

-¡Yo os desafío, estrellas!- una cita poética en la nada de la noche.

 

-Te fuiste donde creí que no te podía seguir, pero lo haría, y lo haré, seguirte a cualquier lugar…como siempre hacía…incluso en esto-, susurra a través de un sollozo ahogado mientras se arrastra hacia sus pies y da un paso, su pie izquierdo tocando el borde de la azotea.


	2. 04 de abril de 2012 | 20:46

**_Sabes quién soy y lo que hago. Obviamente. Deberías saber también que es más probable que conteste a un mensaje de texto pero si realmente tienes que dejar un mensaje de voz, intenta no ser aburrido._ **

John Watson abre su boca para dejar un mensaje antes de caer en la cuenta: no hay nadie, no Sherlock que escuche. Parpadea con la mirada perdida sobre la encimera donde la tetera se ha enfriado, la voz barítona de su amigo sonando en sus oídos. Cogiendo el móvil otra vez, selecciona el último número marcado, escuchando con los ojos secos. Continúa llamando hasta que su batería se agota.


	3. 23 de abril de 2012

23/04/12, 23:14

 

[Enviado] No sé por qué estoy enviando esto…

 

[Enviado] Hoy visité tu tumba. Digo tu tumba. Aunque no eras tú ¿verdad? Pesado y frío y silencioso. Tú no eras silencioso. Incluso cuando estabas hablando, eras ruidoso. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué…?

 

[Enviado] Fue mi culpa. Por supuesto que lo fue. No sabía. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Siempre triunfaste, al final.

 

[Enviado] Por favor, Sherlock. Te lo suplico, por favor. Dímelo. ¿Por qué?  


 

La mano sujetando su móvil cae a su lado y usa la otra para tirar del arrugado edredón, encogiéndose y enterrándose en almohadas y sábanas que todavía olían como el hombre que durmió aquí por última vez. Girando la cabeza, mira fijamente al móvil silencioso de su mano. Con cada temblorosa respiración, inhalando rápidamente el olor de su mejor amigo, y con cada latido de su corazón, esperaba a que ese móvil sonase. Esperando a que esta pesadilla terminara. Esperando por algún tipo de absolución que nunca llega.


	4. 05 de mayo de 2012

05/05/12, 16:14

 

[Enviado] Hoy le di un puñetazo en la cara a un hombre. Segunda vez que he hecho eso por ti.

 

[Enviado] Estábamos en un quiosco y señaló tu foto, hizo un comentario sobre cómo había sabido que fuiste un fraude “todo el tiempo”. No le golpeé por llamarte mentiroso, Sherlock. Le golpeé por decir “fuiste”.

 

[Enviado] ¿Cuándo vas a poner fin a todo esto?


	5. 24 de mayo de 2012

24/05/12, 02:33

 

[Enviado] A veces por la noche…

 

[Enviado] No puedo creer que esté a punto de confesar esto, incluso a ti. Pero tú lo habrías sabido de todas formas ¿verdad? Si estuvieras aquí.

 

[Enviado] A veces por la noche Sherlock… oigo tu violín.

 

[Enviado] Y lloro.


	6. 08 de junio de 2012

08/06/12, 04:33

 

[Enviado] ¿Pppor qué dmnios no me contsts contestas, Sherrlock?

 

[Enviado] Que té hace sr tan Jodidamente especial que simplementete puedes

 

[Enviado] Márchate.

 

[Enviado] Marchte, Sherlok. Márchate.

 

[Enviado] ¿Por qué simplmente te

 

[Enviado]   ¿Prqué te tuviste que marchar

 

La cabeza de John cae sobre la gastada tela roja de su sillón, el móvil agarrado en una mano, el vaso vacío en la otra. La eventual luz brillante del amanecer atravesando las cortinas apenas cerradas para despertarle de la oscuridad.


	7. 09 de septiembre de 2012

09/09/12, 07:19

 

[Enviado] He dejado el consultorio, Sherlock.

 

[Enviado] Cada moratón, cada punto, cada negación a ir a Urgencias…todos son tú. Todos y cada uno de ellos son tú.

 

[Enviado] He esperado a que entres por mi puerta todos los días. Esperado para verte ensangrentado, apuñalado, cojeando, vivo. Mataría por eso, Sherlock.

 

[Enviado] Mataría.


	8. 20 de diciembre de 2012

20/12/12, 17:25

 

[Enviado] Greg me encontró con mi pistola en la mano el otro día y me ha hecho volver a ver Ella.

 

[Enviado] Pondrás tu cara de “sistema solar”, preguntando quién es Ella. Mi terapeuta, Sherlock. Mycroft me dijo una vez que la despidiera, esa primera noche con el taxista. Pero ella conoce mi historia y no puedo empezar de nuevo.

 

[Enviado] Tal vez no sea la mejor. Tal vez necesito el diagnóstico equivocado.

 

[Enviado] Le expliqué a Greg que simplemente estaba limpiando la pistola pero no me creyó. Por una vez él tenía razón.


	9. 15 de enero de 2013

15/01/13, 01:48

 

[Enviado] No lo he contado nada sobre nosotros Sherlock. Sobre nuestros mensajes. Pensaría que estoy loco, perdiendo contacto con la realidad.

 

[Enviado] Pero puedo oírte, en mi cabeza. Puedo oírte contestándome, cuando la habitación está en silencio.

 

[Enviado] Cuando me encojo contra la parte de atrás del sofá, el único sitio donde puedo dormir.

 

[Enviado] Tu olor todavía permanece ahí. Tú estás todavía conmigo, lo sé.


	10. 14 de febrero de 2013

14/2/13, 21:04

 

[Enviado] Aparecí en terapia borracho Sherlock. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

 

[Enviado] Le conté lo nuestro. Esto. Y dijo…

 

[Enviado] Dijo que tengo que parar.

 

[Enviado] ¿Pero cómo puedo parar, Sherlock? ¿Cómo puedo parar cuando esto es todo lo que tengo?


	11. 22 de marzo de 2013

22/03/13, 20:31

 

[Enviado] Tengo que parar esto. Me están vigilando, ha habido una intervención. Incluso la señora Hudson cree que es demasiado.

 

[Enviado] Por eso lo sé. Tengo que parar.

 

John coloca su móvil en una bolsa con cierre abierta para él y asiente. –Vamos amigo-, Greg le anima amablemente mientras señala a la puerta. Le llevaría hasta el piso nuevo, adquirido por Mycroft, y le vigilaría esa primera noche.


	12. 13 de enero de 2014 | 07:50

Busca frenéticamente sus credenciales, otra vez tarde a su turno. Se vería con Greg para tomar un café después – no había habido más noches en el pub desde esa vergonzosa sesión con Ella. Tampoco habría “después del trabajo” si no podía encontrar sus malditas…

Y de repente, allí estaba. Su antiguo móvil, escondido en el fondo de un cajón sin usar. Palpó el nuevo, el que sus amigos le habían dado cuando se mudó, en el fondo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era pesado por la traición.


	13. 14 de enero de 2014

14/01/14, 02:18

 

[Enviado] Crenque sabn sobre nostros pero. No.

 

[Enviado] Incluso yo no sbia. Hsta ahora. Ahora yo

 

[Enviado] Ahora lo Sé. Lo SÉ.

 

[Enviado] SSiempre fuims nosotros verdd?

 

[Enviado] tu y yo. Ssiempr fuimos los dos.

 

[Enviado] Podemos ser dos otra vez. Si pudiera recordar como

 

[Enviado] Ser un soldado.


	14. 15 de enero de 2014

15/01/14 22:47

 

[Enviado] Fue Mycroft quien me pilló esta vez. Se lo ha llevado.

 

[Enviado] No sabe que todavía tengo el tuyo.


	15. FLASHBACK: 25 de abril de 2012 | 13:41

-Bonito teléfono.

 

Sherlock gruñe molesto porque un extraño le habla. En una parada de bus. Después de perder su mechero.

 

-Es un clásico-, continúa el hombre con acento pronunciado.

 

El aislado detective mira hacia arriba bruscamente al oír las palabras clave, estrechando los ojos con recelo mientras su compañero no deseado asiente hacia el cigarro agarrado entre sus dedos como si fuera un bote salvavidas.

 

-Te cambiaré un mechero por un mensaje, necesito mandarle un mensaje a mi hermano.

Le pasa el destartalado Nokia, más interesado en el momento en fumar que en la pista que se le ha dado, e inhala profundamente. Es el primero en semanas y puede ser el último en quién sabe cuánto tiempo. El mechero barato de plástico y el teléfono son devueltos a sus respectivos dueños cuando el autobús urbano llega y Sherlock le da la espalda al –Shokran- que desaparece con el viento mientras se sube solo.

Mensajes > Enviados

25/04/12, 13:23

[Enviado] William – tienes que recoger el nuevo abrigo de la tintorería antes de que cierre.

[Enviado] Teléfono prestado. Visto en la estación Ul. Braće Radić 87. 1900.

 

Cuando está de vuelta en su refugio para descansar un poco se arriesga a abrir la tapa del móvil. Como esperaba, el ticket de una tintorería estaba dentro. Se sumerge inmediatamente en su palacio mental para buscar un sitio apropiado para deshacerse del móvil. 

* * *

 

Apoyándose contra una farola en la calle más ocupada de la ciudad, Sherlock mete la mano en el bolsillo interior del abrigo que ha recogido --por el cual, sea dicha la verdad, está agradecido—y saca un móvil idéntico al que se había librado horas antes, rayones y todo. Lo enciende y espera a que el fondo de pantalla aparezca.

Mensajes > 2 Nuevos 

25/04/12, 19:04

[Recibido] Sabías por lo que estabas luchando. Para asegurarse de que no pierdas de vista el objetivo, te he encontrado una fuente de motivación más personal, más agresiva. Recibirás una serie de mensajes reenviados. El remitente debería ser obvio. Están programados como transmisiones de un solo sentido, para rescatarte de tu inevitable tontería. 

[Recibido] Deshazte de esto por el método usual. M

  
_Maldito Mycroft,_ piensa, apretándose más la chaqueta alrededor de delgado cuerpo. Se pregunta cuánto tendrá que esperar por esos mensajes, mensajes que para servir como una motivación prolongada podían venir de una persona, cuando la pantalla se ilumina: 4 nuevos mensajes recibidos. Traga saliva, sabiendo que leer esto será interpretado como algo que está poco bien; sabiendo que lo que sea que está a punto de leer tiene que ser algo más que está poco bien.


	16. 14 de enero de 2014

Sus manos tiemblan mientras golpea el destartalado móvil contra las sábanas con una mano mientras la otra pasa por el pelo recientemente cortado pero todavía demasiado largo.

Quiere contestar. Para que, solo por una vez, no solo sean palabras en una pantalla, sino un mensaje de verdad.

_Volveré a casa John. ¡Por favor, para esto, hazlo por mí!_

Pero no puede.

Esta situación se está descontrolando rápidamente… y las consecuencias potenciales son algo que no puede aguantar.

_¡Esto es todo culpa de Mycroft!_

_Lo voy a matar._

_¡Cometeré fratricidio sin arrepentimiento!_

_¡Estúpido, CIEGO, y egoísta gilipollas!_

_Un trabajo. El cerdo pomposo solo tenía un trabajo que hacer. Vigilar a John hasta que pudiera volver. Le advirtió que tuviera en cuenta los mensajes… cómo estaban volviéndose extremadamente malos._

_Él es el que está enviando estos malditos mensajes; ¿cómo no está viendo lo que está pasando?_

_Ni siquiera estaría EN esta excusa de hospital alejado de la mano de dios, nunca me habrían atrapado, al menos no entonces. ¡No si él hubiera estado prestando atención!_

Mira a una de sus enfermeras, la joven americana que se sonroja demasiado a menudo, en el pasillo con su móvil y ve su oportunidad.

Con rapidez empieza a alternar aguantar la respiración y con jadeos erráticos mientras ve aumentar los números en el monitor y cómo las alarmas empiezan a sonar.

En menos de quince segundos ella está a su lado, presionando el frío estetoscopio contra su pecho… a él le lleva solo dos segundos sacarle el móvil de su bolsillo y meterlo debajo de las sábanas.

 

14/01/14, 14:15

[Enviado] ¡Eres un maldito idiota Mycroft! ¿Cómo demonios no has estado vigilando?

[Enviado] ¿Ni siquiera lees esos mensajes cuando los reenvías?

[Enviado] Si algo pasa antes de que pueda llegar hermano, te arruinaré personalmente. Destruiré todo lo que has construido a tu alrededor  incluso si él llega a cortarse con un papel.

[Enviado] Me da igual lo que tengas que hacer o cómo lo tengas que hacer, pero VAS a sacarme de esta ridícula excusa de hospital y llevarme de vuelta a Londres, y lo vas a hacer AHORA.

[Enviado] Y VAS a vigilarlo, Mycroft. Si tienes que llamar al MI6, o a la CIA, a la maldita REINA para hacerlo, ¡Lo mantendrás vigilado constantemente!

[Enviado] Lo juro Mycroft, si algo le pasa y no lo impides…


	17. 29 de enero de 2014 | 23:43

La altura es vertiginosa mientras mira hacia abajo a las oscuras calles de Londres. Todo el tiempo pasado aquí, en este hospital, en su vida antes y después de conocer a Sherlock y nunca antes había subido hasta aquí. Nunca estuvo en la azotea de San Bart. Un escalofrío de pánico y vértigo le recorre el cuerpo y retrocede un paso, lejos del borde, para recobrar el aliento ¿Había sido así para él también? ¿Sintió miedo o solamente desesperanza en ese momento? ¿O ambos, como John ahora?

Han pasado casi dos años desde que Sherlock saltara y el dolor no se ha mitigado. Las pesadillas siguen siendo vívidas. El dolor igual de paralizador. Imágenes de brazos moviéndose y ese largo abrigo ondeando. El espeluznante golpazo de un cuerpo golpeando la acera. El olor de la lluvia y el hierro. La sangre. Tanta sangre. La sangre nunca le había molestado: ¿por qué lo haría ahora? Para un hombre que había visto a gente desangrarse en sus propias manos, la sangre no debería molestarle. Y realmente, tampoco la muerte. Era un soldado y un médico. Había visto su parte de ambas cosas. Hasta el día que la sangre rodeó rizos oscuros e inexpresivos ojos cardenillo. Hasta la muerte de su mejor amigo no había sabido que todo el color del mundo de John había sido absorbido junto con la voluntad de vivir de su alma.

Cada mórbido detalle memorizado. Las vistas. Los sonidos. Los olores. Su personal tipo de infernal palacio mental.

Sus propias palabras ahogadas se repetían en su mente.

-Dejadme pasar por favor. Es mi amigo.

Una muñeca aún cálida sin pulso. Manos apartándole. El zumbido producido por el shock asentándose en su cabeza.

Vuelve deprisa, burlándose de él, y se cae arrodillado a la luz de la luna justo como había hecho sobre la acera dos años antes. Esta vez bajo las estrellas, a centímetros del último lugar donde Sherlock Holmes había estado.

_Dejadme pasar por favor. Es mi amigo,_ se repite en su cabeza. Amigo. Su amigo. El mejor y hombre más sabio que jamás había conocido. Su **mejor** amigo.

_Ambos sabemos que eso no es totalmente cierto_ , una voz con tono cantarín de otro hombre muerto en su cabeza se burla de él.

Y es cierto. Era mucho más que solo un amigo. Era noches pasadas sin aliento por las carreras, era sarcasmo e ingenio, era comida para llevar y telebasura. Era cabezas en el congelador y ojos en el microondas. Era risa y compañía, Sherlock fue la única persona a la que, con todo su ser, había amado de verdad. Debido a su propia cobardía las palabras habían quedado sin decir.

Sacude la cabeza y ese último pensamiento se va. Las manos apretándose y soltándose a sus lados.

Sherlock fue la única persona cuya pérdida había puesto al Capitán John Watson de rodillas…muy literalmente.

Mira hacia el cielo, hacia las constelaciones, pequeñas cosas lejanas que eran ordinarias y delebles para el hombre que ahora sabe que no puede vivir sin él.

Aquí, solo, finalmente lo haría. Ese irritante deseo que había estado combatiendo. Ahora. Esta noche. Acabaría. No habría nota. ¿Quién necesitaría una? Ni pastillas, ni alcohol ni armas. Ninguna salida fácil.

No. Tenía que ser aquí, solo.

Tiene que ser **aquí** para que la gente sepa porqué.

_Déjales que hablen, hacen poco más._

En el mismo lugar, de la misma forma. Con solo el cielo como testigo.

Con una voz ahogada, débilmente le habla al parpadeante manto de encima.

-¡Yo os desafío, estrellas!- una cita poética en la nada de la noche.

 -Te fuiste donde creí que no te podía seguir, pero lo haría, y lo haré, seguirte a cualquier lugar…como siempre hacía…incluso en esto-, susurra a través de un sollozo ahogado mientras se arrastra hacia sus pies y da un paso, su pie izquierdo tocando el borde de la azotea.

 

Un ruido apenas perceptible, un ligero golpeteo, le hace parar y gruñe peligrosa y desesperadamente sin necesidad de girarse.

-Márchate Mycroft, esto no te concierne más.

-Aléjese del borde doctor Watson.

John suspira y contesta en voz baja, sin girarse, sin titubeos.

-No-. Continúa, su tono todavía advirtiendo. –Era tu hermano Mycroft. ¿Cómo, CÓMO puedes seguir con tu vida como si una parte de ella no hubiera sido arrancada?

-Antes de asumir que soy totalmente insensible, permíteme que hable. Permíteme un momento para transmitir más datos que pueden orientar tu decisión antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-No Mycroft. No. Puedes quedarte ahí y mirar o puedes irte a la puta mierda-. Con cuidado sube del todo a la cornisa.

-Calmaos, señor, os lo ruego. Estáis pálido y excitado, y eso anuncia alguna adversidad-, cita Mycroft, una inusitada casi gentil desesperación en sus palabras.

John se pone rígido. –Oíste eso entonces. Por supuesto que lo oíste.

-Romeo y Julieta. Verdaderamente adecuado, John, particularmente ahora que estás a punto de llevar a cabo una recreación moderna delante de mis ojos. Me temo que las ramificaciones tendrán un inevitable fin similar, incluso con mi propia intervención. Ahora baja antes de que pierdas el equilibrio o decidas actuar por pura cabezonería.

John se gira para fulminarle con la mirada.

- **Baja** , John-, lo intenta de nuevo con más fuerza. – ¡Fuiste un soldado, actúa como tal! Eres **mejor** que esto.

 - **Él** no fue  mejor que esto-, murmura John pero poco a poco baja de la cornisa. –Tienes cinco minutos Mycroft Holmes. Antes de que termine esto o te dé un puñetazo en tu pretenciosa cara, o las dos cosas.

 Mycroft le mira, sabiendo que puede acabar la noche con una nariz rota.

 Busca en su abrigo y saca un móvil muy rajado y rallado, lo enciende, da un cuidadoso paso hacia John y lo extiende.

 -Todavía funciona… nunca di el número de baja…-

 John coge el teléfono, girándolo en las manos. Lo había sujetado tantas veces… Sacado de bolsillos, llevado por el piso; lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

 -Lo recuperé después… cuando el otro cuerpo fue quitado. Un pequeño acto de sentimiento por mi parte. Empezó a recibir mensajes poco después. Todos ellos de un número. Todos ellos de ti, doctor Watson.

 Los ojos de John brillan con enfado.

 -No tenías ningún derecho-, masculla.

 -Me diste cinco minutos. Permíteme continuar y luego, si tienes que hacerlo, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

 -Oh, tú no tienes ni idea cabrón-, gruñe John, pero en posición de descanso, mirando amenazadoramente al hombre alto.

 Mycroft continúa. –No podrías haberlo detenido doctor Watson. No eres consciente de lo que estaba en juego donde nos encontramos ahora.

 -Debería haberlo intentado-, declara John derrotado. – ¿Sabes lo que le dije? ¿Las últimas palabras que le dije cara a cara? Le llamé máquina. Una **máquina.** Tuvimos una pelea y me fui. Después de eso solo fue la llamada de teléfono. Debería haber sabido que era un ardid. Era demasiado tarde cuando volví. Debería haber dicho más cosas en esa llamada. Debería haber intentado impedirlo, debería haber…- su voz se quiebra y aparta la mirada de sus ojos con escozor del mayor de los Holmes.

 -Ninguna palabra tuya podría haberle hecho cambiar de opinión. No cuando era tu vida la que estaba eligiendo salvar saltando.

Con eso, la cabeza de John se alzó bruscamente para mirarle.

 -¿MI vida?

-Moriarty…- empieza Mycroft.

 -Se metió una pistola en la boca. No mucha amenaza para mí estando muerto.

 -Tenía francotiradores. Ese era el juego. Tres hombres armados. Tres vidas en juego. El detective inspector. La señora Hudson. Y, por supuesto, tú. No le dio elección. Sin salida. Sin manera de cancelarlo. Se suicidó para forzar el movimiento de Sherlock. Su vida…por la tuya. Por la de ellos. Arruinar su reputación y morir con vergüenza y perder por todos aquellos que le importan.

John se muerde el labio mientras las lágrimas amenazan con liberarse.

 -Eso todavía no explica por qué sentiste que tenías el **derecho** de leer esos mensajes Mycroft, y sabiendo que eligió morir por mí, por nosotros, no cambia mi opinión sobre…

 -Paciencia doctor. Soy consciente de que parece un pensamiento perturbador el que estuviera monitoreando tus mensajes al móvil de mi hermano, pero tienes que saber que no fue ni por lástima ni por falta de respeto hacia tu privacidad. Fue amabilidad.

 -¿Cómo demonios es eso amabilidad?

 -No he dicho para quién. Hiciste de mi hermano un hombre mejor; y por eso estoy agradecido. Sin embargo, también te convertiste en debilidad. Un punto de presión. Pasé décadas intentando protegerle del dolor del sentimiento… del **amor**. Rompiste **cada** muro que le ayudé a construir. Parte de mi odia esto mientras otra parte piensa que, tal vez, le hice daño con mi intento de protegerle. De todas formas, sigues siendo la única persona a la que ha estado **apegado**. Antes de que entraras en su vida, nunca habría permitido que su corazón mandase sobre su cabeza. Pero ahora…

Saca algo del bolsillo, un segundo móvil, y se lo da a John.

 -Fue amabilidad para **él** … y ahora que te he dicho tanto como puedo decirte por mi parte, me atreveré a decir que encontrarás todo lo que necesitas saber aquí.

John coge el móvil con cautela y mira hacia el. Una serie de mensajes, enviados y recibidos, aparecen en la pantalla. Reconoce el primer mensaje recibido como el primero que envió la noche que visitó la tumba de Sherlock. Sin embargo, en vez de continuar con la serie de mensajes como originalmente había…hay respuestas.

 -Si esto es un tipo de broma pesada Mycroft, te juro por dios que no será solo **mi** cuerpo el que esté sobre el asfalto por la mañana.

La voz de Mycroft es atípicamente suave. –Te aseguro que no sería tan cruel.

El propio móvil de John suena en ese momento y Mycroft le hace una señal para que lo compruebe. Lo saca de su chaqueta y sus ojos se abren como platos con el mensaje.

 

29/01/14, 23:58

[Recibido] Ven a casa cuando te convenga. Si no te conviene, por favor John, ven a casa igualmente. –SH

 

Con el corazón desbocado, susurra. – ¿Está vivo?- apretando los puños, da un paso hacia Mycroft, sus ojos perforando un agujero en el abrigo de diseño del hombre más alto.

Mycroft palidece pero permanece donde está. –Mire el móvil doctor. Encontrarás todas tus respuestas ahí. Mi parte en esto está hecha.

John da otro paso. Esta vez Mycroft retrocede varios pasos.

 -Te he hecho una pregunta capullo-, gruñe John. – ¿Ha estado vivo todo este tiempo? ¿Ambos estando en esto mientras a mí se me dejó llorando su muerte? ¿A eso no le llamas ser cruel?

 -No había otra forma John. No pudimos encontrar ninguna forma para prevenir por lo que has pasado **y** mantenerte con vida. Incluso ahora, traerle de vuelta es un riesgo: sin embargo tú te has convertido en un mayor riesgo para ti mismo, me temo.

 -Habría muerto **por**  y **con** él, sabes, siempre fuimos nosotros dos…debería haber sido **juntos** …deberíamos haberlo hecho juntos-, dice John derrotado. No necesitaba ser sobreprotegido. Tú… **él** podía haberme dejado elegir.

-Cualquier cosa que puedas pensar de mí, la felicidad de Sherlock y sus mejores intereses siempre han sido mis únicos objetivos. Tú, doctor Watson, eres central para ambos, y él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarte, incluso si significa perderte ahora-. Retrocede hacia la escalera. Espero que confíes lo suficiente en mí para ver de verdad lo que te he acabado de dar, y para cuando sea tiempo de que la verdad esté clara, no tenga que ver tu muerte en las noticias de mañana. O la suya; una vez fue suficiente. Buenas noches John-. Con eso Mycroft inclina la cabeza y desaparece por la puerta.

John mira de nuevo al mensaje de su móvil.

_Está vivo._

Rabia y alivio están en guerra entre sí mientras que usa el otro móvil que Mycroft le había dado. Lee el principio de sus propias palabras rotas, antes de deslizar hacia la respuesta.


	18. 30 de enero de 2014

 

23/04/12, 23:14

**[Recibido]No sé por qué estoy enviando esto…**

[Enviado] John, de verdad. Sabes por qué enviaste esto.

[Enviado] Sentimiento.

[Enviado] Aunque no digo eso con el reproche que tiempo atrás habría hecho. Lo digo, ahora, con asombro, de que tú sintieras una pérdida como la mía de forma tan intensa.  

**[Recibido] Hoy visité tu tumba. Digo tu tumba. Aunque no eras tú ¿verdad? Cargado y frío y silencioso. Tú no eras silencioso. Incluso cuando estabas hablando, eras ruidoso. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué…?**

[Enviado] Sé que estuviste allí, en mi tumba.

[Enviado] Sin embargo te equivocabas en esa parte. Yo también estaba allí, solo que no debajo de tus pies.

[Enviado] Por una vez, mi silencio fue dolorosamente necesario, pero estaba allí. Tenía que verte una última vez, aunque solo fuera desde las sombras.

[Enviado] Me pediste un milagro, John.

[Enviado] Por ti.

[Enviado] Dejar de estar muerto.

[Enviado] Te oí.

[Enviado] Si pudiera confesar una única cosa, sería darte ese milagro.

[Enviado] Estoy vivo, estaba vivo, espero seguir así para que pueda llevar a cabo esa petición.

**[Recibido] Fue mi culpa. Por supuesto que lo fue. No sabía. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Siempre triunfaste, al final.**

**[Recibido] Por favor, Sherlock. Te lo suplico, por favor. Dímelo. ¿Por qué?**

[Enviado] John. Por favor. Nunca te culpes. No causaste esto. No hiciste nada mal. Al contrario; fuiste, como siempre, la única luz en un lugar oscuro, y si de verdad hubiese muerto de verdad ese día o si todavía puede ocurrir, tenerte allí y oír tu voz al otro lado habría sido suficiente. Te prometo John, te juro, que te explicaré el por qué (y el cómo). Por el momento no puedo. Mi tiempo ahora mismo es limitado, pero John, no te culpes. Esto fue impuesto sobre mí y a su vez, sobre ti. Lo habría impedido si hubiera tenido la opción, pero solo se me dio una. Solo deseo que tu corazón no hubiera necesitado ser daño colateral.

  
05/05/12, 16:14

**[Recibido] Hoy le di un puñetazo en la cara a un hombre. Segunda vez que he hecho eso por ti.**

[Enviado] El recuerdo de la primera vez que hiciste eso me hace sonreír a pesar de todo.

**[Recibido] Estábamos en un quiosco y señaló tu foto, hizo un comentario sobre cómo había sabido que fuiste un fraude “todo el tiempo”. No le golpeé por llamarte mentiroso, Sherlock. Le golpeé por decir “fuiste”.**

[Enviado] Por favor no hagas que te arresten por mí. No necesitas otro ASBO.

[Enviado] Déjales que hablen. Como he dicho, la gente hace poco más.

**[Recibido] ¿Cuándo vas a poner fin a todo esto?**

[Enviado] John…

[Enviado] Yo...

[Enviado] Ojalá pudiera.

[Enviado] Lo haré.

[Enviado] No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo me llevará, pero lo haré…

[Enviado] Lo haré.

 

24/05/12, 02:33

**[Recibido] A veces por la noche…**

**[Recibido] No puedo creer que esté a punto de confesar esto, incluso a ti. Pero tú lo habrías sabido de todas formas ¿verdad? Si estuvieras aquí.**

**[Recibido] A veces por la noche Sherlock… oigo tu violín.**

[Enviado] Siempre lo has oído por la noche, John.

[Enviado] Aunque nunca te dije por qué y tú nunca preguntaste.

[Enviado] Las noches en las que tenías pesadillas siempre había música…

[Enviado] Porque tocaba para ti.

[Enviado] Era la única forma en que sabía cómo ayudar.

[Enviado] No estás alucinando, John... estás recordando.

**[Recibido] Y lloro**

[Enviado] Oh, John…

[Enviado] Nunca quise…

[Enviado] Yo…no sé qué…no sé cómo hacer esto…

[Enviado] Por favor no llores.

[Enviado] Si pudiera, podría tocar para ti durante horas solo para prevenir esto.

 

08/06/12, 04:33

**[Recibido] ¿Pppor qué dmnios no me contsts contestas, Sherrlock?**

[Enviado] John… daría cualquier cosa para poder hacer eso.

**[Recibido] Que té hace sr tan Jodidamente especial que simplementete puedes**

**[Recibido] Márchate.**

[Enviado] Lo…lo siento.

[Enviado] Por todo.

**[Recibido] Marchte, Sherlok. Márchate.**

[Enviado] No me di cuenta… no sabía cuánto…

[Enviado] No lo sabía.

**[Recibido] ¿Por qué simplmente te**

**[Recibido] ¿Prqué te tuviste que marchar**

[Enviado] Nunca quise hacerlo.

 

09-09-12, 07:19

**[Recibido] He dejado el consultorio, Sherlock**

**[Recibido] Cada moratón, cada punto, cada negación a ir a Urgencias…todos son tú. Todos y cada uno de ellos son tú.**

**[Recibido] He esperado a que entres por mi puerta todos los días. Esperado para verte ensangrentado, apuñalado, cojeando, vivo. Mataría por eso, Sherlock.**

[Enviado] Tuve que coserme mi propio brazo esta noche.

[Enviado] No es tan fácil como tú hacías que pareciera.

[Enviado] John...

[Enviado] Nunca dolía cuando tú lo hacías.

[Enviado] La precisión de un cirujano…

[Enviado] La gentileza de alguien… a quien le importo.

**[Recibido] Mataría _._**

[Enviado] John…

[Enviado] Por esto…por ti…

[Enviado] He matado.

 

20/12/12, 17:25

**[Recibido] Greg me encontró con mi pistola en la mano el otro día y me ha hecho volver a ver Ella.**

[Enviado] El miedo es algo con lo que me he vuelto íntimamente familiar estos días…

[Enviado] Pero aquí no hay nada, no hay peligro, no hay heridas que me aterren tanto como tú lo estás haciendo John. Si tuviera la oportunidad estrangularía a mi hermano ahora mismo por no permitirme tener ni un minuto para contactar contigo. No tengo ni idea de cómo consolarte o ayudarte…Pero lo intentaría.

[Enviado] Siempre intenté ser mejor por ti.

**[Recibido] Pondrás tu cara de “sistema solar”, preguntando quién es Ella. Mi terapeuta, Sherlock. Mycroft me dijo una vez que la despidiera, esa primera noche con el taxista. Pero ella conoce mi historia y no puedo empezar de nuevo.**

[Enviado] Ojalá te dieras cuenta de que no hay nada sobre ti que he borrado. Incluso el nombre de tu antigua terapeuta.

[Enviado] Mi hermano se equivoca. Puede que ella haya pasado cosas por alto, pero…esto…necesitas a alguien. Alguien que te conozca. Sinceramente espero que pueda ayudarte. Ayudarte a aguantar…o ayudarte a seguir adelante.

[Enviado] Si tu seguridad depende de que te olvides de mí, al final merece la pena.

**[Recibido] Tal vez no sea la mejor. Tal vez necesito el diagnóstico equivocado.**

**[Recibido] Le expliqué a Greg que simplemente estaba limpiando la pistola pero no me creyó. Por una vez él tenía razón.**

[Enviado] Si hay alguien aparte de ti y la señora Hudson al que confiaría mi vida, y la tuya, ese sería el inspector Lestrade.

[Enviado] Por favor. Confía en Greg. Si, lo sé, conozco su nombre. Déjale ayudar. Me salvó la vida una vez. No estoy seguro de habérselo dicho.

[Enviado] Estoy seguro de que se le dará mejor esto de lo que se me podría dar a mí.

[Enviado] John...

[Enviado] Si pasas página puedo aceptarlo. Puedo.

[Enviado] Pero...

[Enviado] Perderte…a ti mismo…por mí…

[Enviado] Por favor, John. Por mí. Vive.

[Enviado] Me pediste un milagro más…ahora te suplico solamente este a cambio. 

25/12/13, 00:32

[Enviado] Las noches son tan oscuras aquí. Sin luces. Solo estrellas. Tan calmado y silencioso.

[Enviado] Bajo circunstancias diferentes, creo que te habría gustado.  

[Enviado] En este momento todo se siente vacío.

[Enviado] Las estrellas son el único consuelo que tengo.

[Enviado] Me he acostumbrado a trazar las constelaciones en mi cabeza cuando no puedo dormir, algo que pasa casi siempre.

[Enviado] ¿Alguna vez…?

[Enviado] ¿Alguna vez te dije cómo volví a aprender el sistema solar?

[Enviado] Planetas, estrellas, constelaciones… todo eso.

[Enviado] Te lo quise decir.

[Enviado] Quería hacerte reír.

[Enviado] Quería hacerte feliz.

[Enviado] Tan solo quiero hacerte feliz.

[Enviado] Solo quiero…

 

15/01/13, 01:48

**[Recibido] No lo he contado nada sobre nosotros Sherlock. Sobre nuestros mensajes. Pensaría que estoy loco, perdiendo contacto con la realidad.**

[Enviado] Por favor, John. Necesito que recuerdes…esto no es real. No estoy ahí.

[Enviado] No importa cuánto desearía poder estarlo…

 

**[Recibido] Pero puedo oírte, en mi cabeza. Puedo oírte contestándome, cuando la habitación está en silencio**.

[Enviado] En tu cabeza… ¿qué digo?

[Enviado] ¿Soy un gilipollas mordaz?

[Enviado] ¿Soy amable?

[Enviado] En tu cabeza, ¿sé cómo ayudar?

[Enviado] Porque no sé qué debería decir.

[Enviado] Quiero saber qué decir.

**[Recibido] Cuando me encojo contra la parte de atrás del sofá, el único sitio donde puedo dormir.**

**[Recibido] Tu olor todavía permanece ahí. Tú estás todavía conmigo, lo sé.**

[Enviado] Estaría siempre contigo si tuviera la oportunidad.

[Enviado] Me marcharía de aquí…

[Enviado] Volvería…

[Enviado] A casa…

[Enviado] A ti.

[Enviado] Me…

[Enviado] ¿Me dejarías sentarme contigo?

[Enviado] No en nuestros sillones, como antes, sino juntos.

[Enviado] En el sofá.

[Enviado] Te

[Enviado] ¿Te acurrucarías contra mí, John?

[Enviado] ¿Me permitirías…abrazarte?

[Enviado] ¿Es esa una pregunta muy atrevida?

[Enviado] Hay cosas John…

[Enviado] Que nunca dije

[Enviado] Que debería haberte dicho.

[Enviado] Te las diré...

[Enviado] Si me dejas.

 

14/02/13, 21:04

**[Recibido] Aparecí en terapia borracho Sherlock. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.**

**[Recibido] Le conté lo nuestro. Esto. Y dijo…**

**[Recibido] Dijo que tengo que parar.**

**[Recibido] ¿Pero cómo puedo parar, Sherlock? ¿Cómo puedo parar cuando esto es todo lo que tengo?**

[Enviado] Esto ha sobrepasado mi capacidad de aguante. Tenía que hacer algo. Tengo el horrible presentimiento de que esto solo va a empeorar, y no estoy seguro de que pueda ver eso pasar sin medios para intervenir.

[Enviado] Hoy hice una parada de emergencia…perdí una de mis pistas en el proceso pero honestamente ahora mismo no me importa. Tenía que encontrar un teléfono, uno de verdad, que funcionara. Ojala hubiera podido ser tu voz en el otro extremo.

[Enviado] Lo siento, John…

[Enviado] Necesitaba que alguien interviniera en mi nombre, y él es la única opción. Puede que me odies por ello si lo hace, pero te aseguro: lo odiaré más si no lo hace.

[Enviado] John... No puedo ayudarte…

[Enviado] Solo espero que dejes a alguien que lo haga. 

22/03/13, 20:31

**[Recibido] Tengo que parar esto. Me están vigilando, ha habido una intervención. Incluso la señora Hudson cree que es demasiado.**

**[Recibido] Por eso lo sé. Tengo que parar.**

 

16/06/13, 22:27

[Enviado] John

[Enviado] Lo siento.

[Enviado] Fui un idiota, aunque no me arrepiento de mis acciones. Tus palabras, por falta de una forma apropiada para describirlas, me asustaron. Tuve que intervenir de la única manera en la que sabía.

[Enviado] Tuve que decírselo. 

[Enviado] Es mi única conexión contigo. Para poder ayudarte.

[Enviado] Podría matarle por no controlar estos mensajes mejor y que lo hubiera visto él mismo. O tal vez está tan distanciado de las emociones que simplemente no lo ve.

[Enviado] Yo lo vi. No quería que tú… No podía dejarlo ir a más…

[Enviado] Así que si me he pasado de la raya, por favor, y aunque siento que hayas tenido que ser…acorralado…por la gente que te importa, nunca me arrepentiré de la decisión que llevó a eso.

[Enviado] El sentimiento, sin embargo, sí que se encuentra en el lado perdedor. Hacer esa llamada no solamente me costó una pista. Me costó mi tapadera.

[Enviado] John, no estoy seguro de que vaya a volver a casa.

[Enviado] Supongo que ahora que ha llegado a esto, y es solo una cuestión de tiempo, puedo decir--

[Enviado] Que llegué tan lejos como hasta el último hilo de la telaraña de Moriarty. Todas las conexiones contigo o con cualquiera que conozco han sido eliminadas. Estáis a salvo. Eso es realmente de lo que necesitaba asegurarme. La amenaza ha terminado. Todo este esfuerzo se redujo a derrocar a sus últimos contactos. Luego volver a casa. Estoy bastante seguro de que esta última parte no va a pasar.

[Enviado] Pudiendo ser esta mi última oportunidad de pedirte esto...

[Enviado] John

[Enviado] ¿Perdóname? Solo intenté mantenerte a salvo. Puede que haya tenido éxito en algunas formas pero en otras te he fallado espectacularmente.

[Enviado] Esto…

[Enviado] No es mi área.

[Enviado] Me arrepiento de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para admitirme a mí mismo que no soy inmune a los sentimientos… a la emoción… al apego…a la empatía…

[Enviado] Todo por ti.

[Enviado] Esta puede ser mi última oportunidad de escribir todo lo que querría que supieras. Sin importar si llegas a verlo alguna vez.

[Enviado] John.

[Enviado] Todo fue por ti. Todo esto.

[Enviado] Y cualquier dolor que te pueda haber causado en el proceso, Lo siento en el alma

[Enviado] Siempre fuiste el único.

14/01/14, 02:18

**[Recibido] Crenque sabn sobre nostros pero. No.**

**[Recibido] Incluso yo no sbia. Hsta ahora. Ahora yo**

**[Recibido] Ahora lo Sé. Lo SÉ.**

**[Recibido] SSiempre fuims nosotros verdd?**

**[Recibido] tu y yo. Ssiempr fuimos los dos.**

**[Recibido] Podemos ser dos otra vez. Si pudiera recordar como**

**[Recibido] Ser un soldado.**

[Enviado] John,

[Enviado] Por supuesto que siempre fuimos los dos. Siempre.

[Enviado] Seremos los dos otra vez…lo juro. Tan solo dame tiempo. Volveré a casa.

[Enviado] Me…retrasé.

[Enviado] Pero estoy volviendo, John.

[Enviado] No dejes que vuelva demasiado tarde.

[Enviado] Por favor.

 

15/01/14, 22:47

**[Recibido] Fue Mycroft quien me pilló esta vez. Se lo ha llevado.**

**[Recibido] No sabe que todavía tengo el tuyo.**

[Enviado] ¡Para esto por favor!

[Enviado] Nunca he suplicado por nada en mi vida, ahora te lo suplico, por favor… estoy volviendo, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo…por favor, John.

[Enviado] No hay Sherlock Holmes sin John Watson…

 


	19. 30 de enero de 2014

El aire cortante de Londres no hace que John coja un taxi. En vez de eso camina, cabeza agachada y el cuello del abrigo hacia arriba contra el viento invernal helador, dejando que sus piernas le guíen. No nota el ladrillo ni el hormigón, el cristal ni el acero, la piedra blanca de los edificios silenciosos mientras pasa. No ve el brillo de la ciudad contra el cielo de medianoche. No presta atención a las palomas saltando fuera de su camino mientras camina por la acera con los pies rápidos y pesados, como si estuviera perdiendo su propia maratón privada a través de las calles vacías.

En el frío parece que han pasado días, tal vez una semana, antes de que esté ahí, un hombre que ha viajado por el desierto de su propia mente, mirando hacia arriba hacia una ventana muy familiar de un salón. Una ventana donde en Navidad habían puesto luces. Una ventana desde donde flotaba música en primavera. Una ventana que ahora estaba oscura, salvo por la débil luz que le llegaba desde algún sitio de muy adentro.

Las piernas de John se convierten en plomo mientras patea los últimos metros de la calle Baker para hacer el baile obligatorio de indecisión en la acera. Se pregunta que se supone que tiene que estar haciendo. Se pregunta por qué no está ya haciéndolo.

Sus reveladores pasos ligeros pisan diecisiete veces hasta llegar a un pomo que se siente desconcertantemente extraño bajo su palma y entra dentro, en la casi total oscuridad y cierra la puerta tras él antes de alzar la vista.

Una voz barítona inolvidable se oye a través de la tenue iluminación.

-Te fuiste de san Bart con prisa, sin embargo, cambiaste de opinión a medio camino. Te desviaste por el parque, tuviste una crisis interna, decidiste volver, pero te tomaste tu tiempo, todavía estás indeciso sobre regresar. A pesar del frío, escogiste la ruta más indirecta y larga. Una vez que llegaste a la calle Baker, te quedaste al otro lado de la carretera, posiblemente observando las ventanas. Después de cruzar pasaste una considerable cantidad de tiempo fuera, paseando, oscilando sobre la acera ¿John?

Puede ver la ceja de Sherlock arqueándose y sus labios arqueándose en una media sonrisa por el intento de humor pero, con el subyacente nerviosismo en esa voz que una vez fue demasiado confiada, fracasa.

La espalda de John se pone recta, sus puños cerrados fuertemente a su lado, las uñas clavándose en sus palmas para desviar la rabia, el dolor. Un sonido gutural sale de su garganta, una advertencia sin palabras para la sombra corpórea sentada ante él, el fantasma hecho carne que, por una vez, no desaparecía al parpadear.

La sonrisa de Sherlock desaparece y su tono cambia a algo mucho más sombrío y casi suplicante.

-John…por favor perdóname, por todo el daño que te he causado, por todo lo que mis acciones te han hecho pasar. De verdad que lo siento. Si hubiera habido otra manera…

Sherlock suelta un suspiro resignado, y le da una mirada que dice que quiere moverse pero tiene miedo de hacerlo. En su lugar, señala el sillón vacío frente a él.

-¿John? Siéntate por favor ¿Deja que me explique?

- **Explicarte**. ¿Explicarte, Sherlock? ¿Qué más podías…?- mordió su labio inferior y aparta la mirada por un momento antes de cruzar miradas de forma fiera con el detective. – ¿Tienes ALGUNA idea, Sherlock?- las fosas nasales de John se hinchan mientras su volumen aumenta. –La confusión, la culpa, el…sufrimiento.

-No fuiste el único-, sale la interrupción susurrada.

 -¿ **Qué**?- gruñe a través de dientes apretados, retando a Sherlock a contestar.

-Sufriendo-, contesta el detective, ahogándose con la palabra. –No fuiste el único.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pensar-, dice John con una voz inquietantemente calmada. –Por un momento que cualquier cosa que experimentaste mientras estuviste fuera jugando al pequeño **juego** de Moriarty sin mí, podía compararse con lo que he pasado—

-Tal vez-, interrumpe Sherlock, con voz un poco más alta esta vez,  –Si tu entendieras como…

-¡¿Cómo?!- la voz de John se rompe, su semblante de soldado viniéndose abajo. – ¿Crees que me importa algo COMO h-hiciste esto? Porque no solamente HICISTE esto, Sherlock. Me lo hiciste A MI. He pasado años, AÑOS, Sherlock, creyendo que había matado a mi mejor amigo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es eso? Creyendo que, si solamente hubieras dicho algo diferente, hecho algo antes, esa persona todavía estaría viva. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que es eso?

Sherlock obliga a su mirada a permanecer sobre los ojos del hombre echándole una reprimenda desde el otro lado de la habitación. Intenta ignorar el escozor inconveniente detrás de los suyos, mientras intenta dominar el deseo de gritarle a su antiguo compañero de piso. Intentado ser indiferente y fallando espectacularmente, balbucea de manera rota.

-No tengo que imaginarlo.  

-No-, John resopla con sarcasmo. –No, no tienes que hacerlo ¿verdad? Porque has estado viendo mi caída todo este tiempo ¿verdad? Tú y ese **hermano** tuyo, echándoos unas risas a mi costa. Pobre, tonto y patético John Watson. Cree que todo es su culpa, como si el mundo girara a su alrededor ¿eh? Bebiendo hasta la locura por un hombre que ni siquiera estaba muerto. ¿Fue divertido, Sherlock, mantener tu secreto? ¿Verme perder mi vida, mi mente, casi perdiendo mi profesión por tu muerte? ¿Te mantuvo entretenido mientras que corrías por los callejones de algún sitio, con tu abrigo ondeando detrás de ti como el puto superhéroe que crees que eres? ¿Alguna vez te paraste a sentir lástima por mí, Sherlock? ¿Lloraste por mí, por el soldado pobre, herido y solo? ¿O puede un sociópata como tú sentir dolor?

Sherlock se pone de pie, despacio, y acorta la distancia entre los dos en dos zancadas, y por un instante John se prepara para luchar, parte el esperando eso.

Para lo que no se prepara es para la mirada de absoluto tormento cuando esos ojos vidriosos le paralizan donde está de pie. Una inusual mirada de dolor, enfado, tristeza y frustración.

Flaquea un poco por eso, pero permanece en posición y con resolución, no aparta la mirada.

Algo está mal en la voz de Sherlock cuando habla, en vez de condescendiente arrogancia, o veneno mordaz, solo hay una calma estoica y cansada.

-No-, toma aire de forma temblorosa y continua cuando los ojos de John brillan con enfado por el desprecio percibido. –Lo que quiero decir es no, no sentí lástima por ti John. Estaba **aterrorizado** por ti. El miedo no es un sentimiento al que este acostumbrado. No me dio miedo saltar, no temí por mi seguridad cuando no había ninguna, incluso no temí al dolor o mi propia muerte cuando… lo que quiero decir es, **sentí** miedo. Miedo de perderte **a ti** , de no ser capaz de salvarte, y de alguna forma retorcida, que fuese por mi culpa, cuando todo este absurdo plan fue para evitar eso ¿y no es una sorpresa? Esto nunca fue un **juego.** Esto nunca fue **divertido.** No soy un héroe, John, te lo he intentado decir…pero lo intenté ser, solo esta vez, y puede que haya eliminado una amenaza para ti pero causé otra y…-. La voz de Sherlock se apaga y aparta los ojos.

-Después de todo, ¡te puse en tanto peligro como del que intenté salvarte!- soltó derrotado.

John traga saliva, casi dolorosamente, su garganta demasiado seca para contraerse. Aprieta los dientes contra el ataque que sabe que se acerca. El precipicio emocional en el que se equilibra amenaza con moverse bajo sus pies y está determinado, por lo menos, a controlar de qué lado cae.

-Dices “peligro” como solías hacerlo, como si es algo abstracto y sin sentido. Es mi **vida** de la que estamos hablando. **Mi** vida-. Su voz, al igual que su cuerpo, tiembla de rabia. –Mía, Sherlock. Mía para proteger, para vivir, para desperdiciarla como vea adecuado. Era cosa **mía** decidir esta noche. Debería haber sido cosa mía decidir ese día. Me habría arriesgado, habría arriesgado **todo**. Debería haber sido **mi** elección. Pero no. Así no es como el gran y poderoso Sherlock Holmes trabaja. Moviéndose por ahí como si el resto del mundo fuera solo un peón, una pieza para ser movida sobre el tablero. Así que intentaste salvarme… ¿de qué? ¿De mí mismo? No era tuyo para salvar para aparentemente era tuyo para torturar. Porque eso es lo que fue, Sherlock. Fue tortura. ¿Puedes llegar a entender eso? ¿O es también demasiado para tus insignificantes emociones?

Por un breve instante, el enfado finalmente aparece en las facciones de Sherlock cuando alza la mirada otra vez hacia John, solo para ser reemplazado inmediatamente por algo completamente diferente, una reacción que John conoce demasiado bien, algo rayando el dolor y el borde de pánico de verdad.

Los ojos de Sherlock no se apartan de los suyos mientras deja caer su bata al suelo, y en un movimiento fluido, se quita la camiseta y se gira para mostrarle a John su pálido torso. Su pálido y demasiado delgado cuerpo, ahora desfigurado desde los hombros hasta las caderas con cicatrices entrecruzadas de manera enfermiza, moratones, cortes cosidos recientemente y marcas de quemaduras.

John se queda sin aliento de forma audible, dando un paso titubeante hacia atrás, mientras la cabeza y los hombros de su amigo se echan hacia delante con un suspiro completamente derrotado.

-Lo **entiendo** , John. Lo entiendo y lamento muchísimo cualquier tortura que mis acciones te causaran-. No hay ni rastro de sarcasmo en esas palabras, y eso en sí mismo casi rompe a John donde está de pie, paralizado y horrorizado, mirando todavía la arruinada piel en frente de él.

Cuando falla al formar palabras para una respuesta, todavía en shock y valientemente intentado tragar la bilis que sube por su garganta, Sherlock continúa con suavidad  –Tres francotiradores, tres armas, tres balas, determinadas a llevarse las tres personas que importan más en mi vida. Aunque no habría cambiado nada si solo hubiera sido una, si solo hubiera sido tú. Lo habría hecho solo por ti-. La ya de por sí temblorosa voz de Sherlock, se quiebra en la última palabra.

-¿John? No podía dejarle… tenía que… **Yo** era el peón… No tuve elección… intenté…tenía que salvarte…y tenía que hacerte **daño** …tenía que… yo…perdóname

Las palabras ni siquiera formando una frase coherente, solo balbuceo sin sentido que se fue apagando mientras que el pálido y esquelético cuerpo en frente de él empieza a temblar, y las manos de su amigo se mueven para ponerse de nuevo la camiseta.

-No-, la propia voz de John le sorprende cuando su cuerpo parece moverse por sí solo, una mano estirándose para trazar cuidadosamente con un dedo una de las marcas que parecen más curadas. –Jesús, Sherlock…- sus manos tiemblan mientras acaricia los raros espacios de piel virgen entre las laceraciones. Su voz baja hasta un peligroso tono. – ¿Están muertos?

-¿Quiénes?- pregunta Sherlock.

-Los que te hicieron esto. ¿Están muertos?

-Sí-, contesta Sherlock simple y calmadamente como si tuviera miedo de romper el momento.

-Bien-. John sabe que su propia voz suena desesperada, triste, cortante. –Entonces ese problema que me ahorro.

Con cuidado, él mismo baja la camiseta de Sherlock, estirándola. Sus manos moviéndose despacio, con indecisión, por los costados de Sherlock. El hombre bajo ellas, todavía temblando, se estremece por su tacto.

Con la ligera presión de una pluma, John gira el cuerpo de Sherlock para estar cara a cara.

-John-, empieza Sherlock, entonces parece notar las silenciosas lágrimas cayendo por la cara de John, estira la mano en la oscuridad, duda, después pasa su pulgar calloso debajo de su ojo izquierdo. El dedo de Sherlock se queda solo un momento sobre el lado de su cara mientras se aparta, John pone una mano firme sobre la suya, poniéndola de nuevo donde estaba. Las lágrimas continúan cayendo mientras los ojos de John se cierran.

-Un milagro más-, murmura, después toma aire de forma brusca y da un paso atrás, sacudiendo su cabeza y fijando su mirada en el hombre frente a él. El aire es denso a su alrededor, solos en las profundas horas de la noche.

-Dijiste que había cosas que nunca me habías dicho. Cosas que me dirías si tú…cuando volvieras. Dilas ahora-. Los ojos de John brillan, por una vez suplicantes y desafiantes. –Sherlock, si realmente quieres…dilas ahora.

John puede ver la guerra inmediata de emociones pasar a través de la cara de Sherlock por la orden: miedo, inseguridad, tristeza y algo más que no puede nombrar mientras esas agudas facciones empiezan a suavizarse. Sin hacer nada para intentar esconderse o incluso luchar por evitar las lágrimas que brillaban detrás de esos ojos como vidrio de mar.

Este era Sherlock sin la máscara, sin los muros, este es el hombre debajo de eso, dejando ver a John el interior, y está completamente roto y vulnerable.

-Yo…-, la voz de Sherlock se quiebra con la palabra y coge aire profundamente antes de intentarlo de  nuevo. –Nunca supe…si las cosas que quisiera decir… Yo… no sabía si serían bienvenidas, John. Ahora…siento como si estuviera saltando desde un borde otra vez y esta vez no hay plan, no hay garantía…y tengo **miedo**.

Ojos agitados y húmedos están suplicándole y John tiene que morderse el labio inferior para retener el sollozo que amenazaba con liberarse.

John da un paso con firmeza y se acerca a Sherlock, el pecho bajando y subiendo mientras su respiración aumenta.

-No te dejaré caer esta vez-. Su voz es fuerte, ronca. Sus ojos rojos están buscando desesperados una respuesta antes de que la luna desaparezca y con ella el pesado silencio que mantiene toda su esperanza. El cuerpo de John se balancea mientras reconoce la misma desesperación en la cara de Sherlock: sus manos se rozan juntas, y curva un dedo de forma incierta alrededor de uno de los del detective, intentando calmar el temblor del hombre más joven. –No esta vez. No estás solo.

-No, no solo. ¡Solo está todo mal, John! Siempre pensé…pero me equivoqué… ¡No lo **sabía**! Dos años… solo. No tenía a **nadie** …no tuve…

Sherlock flaquea durante un momento, respirando tan erráticamente que John teme que pueda perder el conocimiento antes de poder continuar.

Los ojos de Sherlock se apartan y encuentran un lugar sobre la alfombra donde  centrarse.

John le da unos momentos antes de darle un empujón. – ¿No tuviste qué?

El piso está en silencio sepulcral excepto por su respiración durante unos largos momentos, antes de que la respuesta llegue, así que se pregunta silenciosamente si por un momento lo dijo.

-A ti.

Con esas dos palabras rápidamente susurradas, los ojos de Sherlock vuelven a posarse sobre los suyos y las compuertas se abren en una oleada de casi frenético discurso.

-Te salvé, ¡pero casi te perdí! Yo… calculé mal…el plan… cada eventualidad tenida en cuenta…pero no lo fueron ¿verdad? No me di cuenta… creo que debería haberlo sabido a cierto nivel, pero no lo **hice** … no tuve en cuenta…el daño emocional—obviamente fue algo más que “poco bien” obligarte a verlo, y obligarte a estar de duelo por una persona que nunca estuvo muerta— ¡pero fue mucho más que **eso**! ¡No lo **sabía**! Sabía cómo iba a ser para **mí** , pero eso mereció la pena, para salvarte—asumí que simplemente podía…separarme a mí mismo de los sentimientos…pero entonces tu—no creí que tú…quería pensar que, tal vez, una vez…que harías—lo que la Mujer te dijo… ¡pero no **sabía** que lo hacías de verdad! ¡No sabía que **yo** lo hacía de verdad! Después salté. Hice que me vieras morir…y después pase dos años aterrado de que te estuviera viendo hacer lo mismo—¡pero de **verdad**! Fingí suicidarme pero eso casi te cuesta **tu** vida. No podía dejarte… si hubieras…si no hubiera vuelto…si Mycroft no te hubiera parado—no creo que hubiera podido…

Su voz se quiebra y coge aliento de forma temblorosa antes de decir de forma apresurada. –Yo… nunca he… **esto** …con nadie…no hago, no he **hecho esto** …pero luego lo **hice** y no sé **cómo** , pero de pronto simplemente…lo hice, y lo hago… y yo…

El temblor en la mano que tiene cogida de forma tan ligera es palpable cuando John es empujado ligeramente hacia delante con un suave tirón a uno de sus dedos, hasta que están casi pecho con pecho—pero mantiene sus ojos fijos en Sherlock. Lo permite. Sin estar seguro de que esperar pero esperando…esperando…

Ojos abiertos como platos, húmedos y todavía asustados, descienden por su cara y de nuevo hacia arriba, y nunca los ha visto tan expuestos como cuando Sherlock traga saliva de forma pronunciada y continua, más despacio y un poco más seguro.

-He sido informado de manera precisa de que no tengo corazón. Puedo decir con seguridad que esto es, en cierta forma, indiscutiblemente exacto.

John ni siquiera se da cuenta de que levanta la mano hasta que Sherlock la tiene presionada plana y firmemente contra su pecho, su propio corazón latiendo fuertemente.

-Yo, sin ninguna duda, no…tengo uno, quiero decir…ya no…no he tenido durante algún tiempo, John—porque yo…yo te lo di **a ti**.

Su cuerpo le está diciendo que respire. En realidad no está seguro de cuando paró. Cuando olvidó para qué es el aire o que hacen los pulmones…pero la mano sobre su pecho subiendo para acariciar suavemente la húmeda mejilla hace que coja aire de repente, como un hombre ahogándose saliendo a la superficie.

Hay sonido. Un ruido, ¿su voz? Intentando hablar. Fallando. Mientras la yema de un pulgar toca tímidamente su labio inferior.

-Te dije que diría…las cosas que nunca te dije…dijiste “Si realmente **quiero** ”, dilas. Y **sí** , **quiero** , John. Antes nunca quise, pero contigo, si…simplemente no lo sabía, antes, lo que era. **Ahora** lo sé…todo…

Y Sherlock se inclina hacia abajo…apoya suavemente su frente contra la de John. Suaves rizos haciéndole cosquillas en la piel donde se encuentran. Tan cerca.

Lo suficientemente cerca que puede saborear las palabras temblorosas cuando son susurradas a una respiración de su boca.

-Te amo.

John se deja caer, casi colapsa contra el hombro de Sherlock, sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor del delgado cuerpo ante él como si estuviera sujetando un salvavidas en un mar revuelto, solo soltando su agarre por la mueca del detective herido.

-Te pregunté una vez, si tú…- empieza, de manera más gentil de la que John lo había oído nunca, después asiente tímidamente hacia el sofá.

-Sí-, suelta John, más un como un soplo que una palabra, sujetando el brazo del otro hombre de forma suelta por miedo a romper tan frágil conexión.

Sherlock se sienta, después, pausadamente, sus ojos nunca dejando los de John, se inclina hacia su lado, apoyándose con cuidado contra los cojines, John se desliza contra él, pecho contra pecho, cara contra cuello, antes de que pueda pensar de más su decisión y pasa una mano cuidadosamente por las costillas de Sherlock.

-John, yo…- el cuerpo de Sherlock tiembla bajo sus dedos.

-Te amo-, la voz de John le interrumpe, suave y clara.

Sherlock inclina la cabeza, usando su mano libre para subir la barbilla de Sherlock hasta que sus ojos se encuentran.

-Sherlock. Te amo.

Sus labios se rozan, encontrándose el uno al otro como si fuera la millonésima vez que lo hacían, hasta que John se retira ligeramente, su voz un ronco suspiro.

-¿Me lo contarás?- bosteza John en el cuello de Sherlock mientras sus ojos se cierran.

-Todo-, promete Sherlock, su tono dolido y alegre al mismo tiempo.

-El dolor mereció la pena-, murmura John, su cara presionada contra la calidez, el aroma de un Sherlock Holmes muy **vivo**.

-Valiste la pena cada herida-, fueron las últimas palabras habladas en un susurro antes de que ambos hombres cayeran en un sueño tranquilo.

El amanecer comienza a asomarse sobre la calle Baker el 30 de enero; el día que John Watson vuelve a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con este capítulo hemos llegado al final. Gracias de nuevo a las autoras EchoSilverWolf y englandwouldfalljohn por dejarme traducir esta historia <3


End file.
